


Talk Dirty To Me

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks dirty to Dean and gets him all worked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because Wincest and hot brothers touching each other. Also I don't have a lot of time to write anything but porny one shots, so this is what happens instead.

“Ma'am, you know it's against the law to harass a federal agent, right?” Sam swatted the woman's hand away from his knee for the third time since this interview had started.

The female in question, a brunette who could have stepped from the high fashion catalogs of Europe, chuckled throatily and said “Oh but I am so very willing to do time for you.” She eased herself forward, pushing her breasts up even more. Sam swallowed, suddenly very uncomfortable. This woman was coming onto him and he really didn't like that. He slid back further in his chair, daunted by the woman's overwhelming charm.

“See, not so tough now are you, G-Man.” Sam steeled his nerve and pushed her backwards, falling into the soft cushions of the couch she was currently sitting on. Unfortunately, she was the only witness to their latest case, a string of disappearances that involved the recently deceased and their graves being opened up, meaning it was almost certainly a ghoul. The woman had been paying a late night visit to her grandmother's grave when she had seen a man munching on a pile of body parts, so naturally the Winchester boys were there.

The woman smiled up at him, her look positively coquettish. “I like it rough you know – push me again and see what happens.” She reached out a hand to rub Sam's knee again, but was held down by a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. Sam looked up, and Dean was there, all blazing green eyes and the flush of anger rising in his neck. He had been checking the house for any signs of paranormal activity. “Put your fucking hands on him again and see if you don't go to jail for harassment.” He released her and went over next to Sam, who was by this point standing.

The woman rubbed at where Dean had clamped down on her so harshly. “Jeez, is he your boyfriend or something?” She fixed them both with an angry look.

Dean's smile was a strong mix of pride and smugness. “Actually ma'am, yeah he is.” He reached behind Sam and cupped his ass, causing Sam to squirm. “Best goddamn one in the world too.” Sam dipped his head and smiled.

Dean couldn't keep a hold of his tongue. “Bet you'd love to touch him, wouldn't you? Want to feel all this muscle?” Dean turned his body to press himself against Sam's side and ran his hand down the front of Sam's torso. “Bet you would love to see this hard body. It's the most fucking beautiful thing too. Boy's got abs like you wouldn't believe. But you can't.” Dean put his other hand under the back of Sam's suit jacket, smoothing it up and down his spine, relaxing Sam just a little bit.

The woman looked somewhere between repulsed and turned on, her eyes glued to both of them. Dean pressed on. He moved behind Sam and placed his hands on his hips, turning him to face him. Sam mouthed at him “What are you doing?” Dean smiled and mouthed back “Just trust me.” Dean spoke loudly enough for their interviewee to hear him. “You see this ass? So good and tight. You can bounce a goddamn quarter off of it and get two dimes and a nickle back.” Dean made a show of cupping and rubbing it, Dean's eyes never leaving Sam's face as he did so. Dean was enjoying himself thoroughly, and Sam was getting more on board where this was going.

Dean spun Sam back around to face the woman, and their was no doubt that she was very much interested in seeing where this situation was headed. Dean put his hands on Sam's hips. “See these hips? They can give it so goddamn good. He fucks like he looks – really fucking awesome. Gives it to you so good that you don't walk right for a fucking week. Too bad you won't ever know.” Sam was getting harder every second, between Dean's outright flattery and the way that Dean was touching him.

The way that only Dean knew how.

Dean carried it one step further and cupped Sam's hardening dick through the front of his suit pants. “Now this – this is just the most goddamn amazing cock. It's long like you wouldn't believe. And thick, so goddamn thick. Hits every little sweet spot just right. Such a shame you won't ever get to see it.” Dean pulled Sam closer to his body and let him feel how hard he had gotten for him.

The woman said “How much?” She looked around for her purse.

Sam said “Excuse me?”

“How much do I have to pay to watch you two fuck? Wanna see how good he takes it for you.”

Dean stepped from behind Sam and said “Lady, no amount of money in the goddamn world is going to be enough for you to get to see my Sammy... Agent Hamill naked. FBI – and me – only. Okay just me. Sorry, sweetcheeks. Besides I think we got what we came for. Let's get out of here.” Dean tugged at Sam's arm, leading him towards the car.

Outside, their witness thoroughly stunned, Sam spoke for the first time in awhile. “You liked that, didn't you?”

Dean reached out and gave Sam's ass another hard squeeze. “Goddamn right I did. Had to show her who you belonged to.” They reached the Impala, and as soon as Sam had closed the door Dean was on him, all grabbing hands and flashing green eyes, a wicked smile on his face. “Almost wanted to fuck you right there Sammy. Wanted to show her that only I get to touch you. Only I get to see you. No one but me Sammy.” He kissed Sam, hot and needy, biting at Sam's lip.

Dean pulled off of him and got behind the wheel, but that didn't stop Sam from moving over and biting and kissing down Dean's neck as he drove, his hand traveling south to palm Dean's hot, hard cock. Dean nearly swerved off the road as Sam squeezed his hardness, just enough to make Dean groan.

“Fuck Sammy, you're gonna get us killed.” Sam noticed that Dean definitely didn't try to move away from Sam's touch.

Sam decided to push his luck. “Want to know what I want you to do to me Dean? Want to know how fucking bad I want you right now?” Sam squeezed up Dean's thigh.

Dean was torn. Sam was a live wire right next to him, and when he talked dirty, it was worth hearing. On the other hand, he was trying to drive and the last thing he wanted was to go to the hospital because he had gotten distracted by his handsy lover. He pressed down on he accelerator, urging more speed out his beloved Impala, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not Sam's mouth, which was hanging open just right next to him, his lips wet where he'd run his tongue over them.

“Sammy please...”

Sam bit Dean's ear just enough for him to moan, and whispered, hot and filthy “Please what Dean? Please Sammy let me bend you over and fuck you? Please let me give it to you so fucking hard I can't think? Please what Dean?” Dean's arousal was being held barely in check, the smallest part of his mind concentrating on driving.

“Fucking swear Sammy your mouth...”

Sam licked a slow stripe behind Dean's ear. “The mouth that you love to have on yours, my tongue tasting and trying to memorize every bit of you because you taste so damn good? The mouth that sucks your fucking hot cock? Want to put it my mouth so fucking bad Dean, want to taste your come in me, want you on my tongue all the goddamn time.” Dean pulled over to the side of the road and launched himself at Sam.

“You want me so fucking bad baby boy? Well you can have me.” Sam made a small noise of pain as the kiss that Dean gave him caused him to bang the back of his head against the door. Dean sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth, wanting the taste of Sam on him bad. Sam responded by pulling on Dean's hips, trying to press as much of himself up into Dean as possible. Dean groaned against Sam's mouth as he felt their hard cocks rub together through the fabric of their suit pants, heat radiating between them.

Dean stopped for a moment, a thought flashing through his mind. “Sammy... I can't.”

Sam looked a little shocked. “What?”

“Not here Sammy. Don't want 'em to see you naked. I was serious when I said that was just me. No one else.” Dean's look was serious. “But don't worry – I'm gonna give it to you just how you want it. Besides – can't bend you over here like I want.”

Sam thought for a second. “Sure you don't want me bent over the hood?”

A vision of Sam splayed out over the hood of the Impala ran wild through Dean's mind, making his cock jolt even harder. As sorely tempting as that thought was, Dean shook his head. “Sorry Sammy.”

Dean pulled up off of Sam and got back behind the wheel, visions of Sam naked dancing in his mind.

. . .

Their motel was on the edge of town, but Dean drove as fast as he could, because Sam was just sitting there next to him, eying Dean like he was going to consume him, keeping his mouth closed lest Dean should run off the road. It took Sam exactly two seconds after Dean shut the Impala off for him to be out the door, making his way towards their room. Dean was right behind him, fumbling to get the keys out of his coat pocket. Sam could feel the desire between them like a tangible thing, trying his best to keep his hands to himself.

What little inhibition he had was gone as soon as Dean got the door unlocked, and Sam pushed him into the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him and suddenly his head was pulled down, Dean's mouth connecting with his. Sam positively groaned as Dean's tongue plunged in, wrestling with his own. Dean had him up against the wall, his body pressed hard against his, hands trailing all over Sam's still clothed body.

Dean broke the kiss and said “Why don't you tell me more about how fucking bad you want me? I believe you were telling me how much I liked your mouth.”

Sam smiled and said “You fucking love it when I tongue fuck your ass. Fucking love it when I make you moan so good and loud, feeling your hole all wet and warm underneath my tongue? You like that Dean? Like it when I rim you?”

Dean pushed Sam back towards the bed, coming down hard on top of him. Sam had him worked up into a frenzy, and he suddenly wanted Sam naked underneath him. He started to unbutton Sam's shirt, Sam removing his tie himself.

“Yeah, that's it Dean. Can't wait to get me naked can you? Can't wait to feel my body underneath your fucking hands, touching me all over, making me feel good. Know how to touch me just right Dean, so fucking good.” Sam's jacket went along with his shirt, and Dean attacked Sam's nipple, pulling at it and worrying it with his teeth, making Sam writhe underneath him. Sam tossed his head back, one hand securing Dean's head to his chest, a broken moan escaping his months.

Dean's own dirty talk kicked in, coming out between torturing the sensitive flesh on Sam's chest. “Fuck yeah, that's it Sammy. Love feeling you get all hot and needy Sammy. Knowing you want me so fucking bad gets me so goddamn hard for you baby boy. Fucking love you like this. So fucking hot Sammy, so fucking hot all the fucking time.” Sam pulled Dean up and kissed him even harder, moaning into Dean's mouth as he reached down to grip Sam's hard cock through his pants.

“I think we have too many clothes on Sammy.” Sam nodded and pushed Dean off of him, shucking his pants as quickly as he could, Dean getting undressed hurriedly right in front of him. Sam watched him hungrily as Dean's body was revealed to him, and Sam reached out and pulled Dean to him, their naked bodies finally pressing against each other, all hot skin and needy hands.

Dean grinned as big as you please as he touched his forehead to Sam's. “Whatcha gonna do with that mouth of yours Sammy?”

“I'm in a giving mood Dean, so you tell me.” Sam carded a hand through Dean's hair.

“Want you to eat me out Sam. Want you to make me fucking beg for it.”

Sam's look was downright evil. “Get up.” Sam shifted to sit longways on the bed, propping himself up on pillows. “I've got an idea Dean.”

“What's that Sammy?” Dean regarded him with a very interested look.

“Think you can concentrate enough to suck me?” Sam licked his lips at the thought.

Dean laughed. “Is that a challenge Sammy? Cause you know I can't say no to that. Especially when it involves you and your cock.”

Sam crooked a finger at Dean, gesturing for him to get in position. Dean had other ideas though, and he kissed Sam again, not quite as hard as before, but he put even more want behind it than previously. Sam pushed him off, making a small whining sound. “C'mon Dean, want to taste you so fucking bad.”

Dean smiled and started to position himself. “Sorry Sammy, just can't get enough of FUCK” Sam had plunged right in, his tongue licking a hard, broad streak across the crevice of Dean's ass. Sam pressed his mouth hard against Dean's entrance, breathing in deep. Dean never smelled bad down here, just musky and like the soap he used every day. He knew that Dean kept himself clean for Sam to do this at the drop of a hat, and some days that's exactly what happened. Not that Sam was thinking about this, instead concentrating on the sounds that Dean was making as Sam not quite gently took his hands and spread his cheeks out a little further, exposing even more of the warm pink flesh that Sam craved to taste.

Right before he put his mouth back on Dean's hole, he said “Better get to sucking some dick Dean, cause if you don't you're gonna be real fucking sorry.” Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's thickness, and stroked upwards as he eased his mouth down onto Sam, slowly enveloping the head and a good portion of the shaft in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to form a nice tight seal on his little brother.

“Fuck yeah Dean, that's it. Suck me so good Dean, you and your hot mouth.” Sam started licking Dean out again, not quite teasing Dean but just enough to where his hips pressed backwards, seeking more contact with Sam's tongue. Sam held him steady, and soon they built a rhythm between them, Dean's head bobbing almost in time with Sam's tongue. It wasn't often that they did this, pleasuring each other at the same time, only doing this when the desire between them was really, really high, not being able to wait to get their hands on each other. Clearly today was one of those days.

Sam's toes curled as Dean opened his mouth even further and in one long, slow motion took Sam all the way down to the base, and then came twice as slow back up, gasping for air as he did so. Sam's head tilted backwards. “Fucking Christ Dean you're gonna make me come.”

Dean chuckled against Sam's cock. “Better not Sammy – still gonna fuck you real good. And speak for yourself – you drilling for oil back there?” Sam had been licking Dean senseless, and only now did he realize that his tongue hurt from where he had been so vigorously rimming him. “Guess I got carried away Dean – not that I heard you complaining.” Sam pushed against him, signaling that he was ready for Dean to give him what he wanted. Dean gave Sam's cock one more good, long tonguing, and by the time he was finished Sam was trembling under him.

“Just how I want you Sammy. You ready to take it baby boy? Gonna fuck you so damn good Sammy, just how you want it.” Sam positioned himself against the headboard, sticking his ass up, offering himself to Dean.

Dean applied lube and a condom to himself. “What, no face-to-face today Sammy? Thought you liked it that way.”

Sam shook his head. “Not today Dean. Need you BAD. But if you think you can go for round two later...” The thought of having Sam not once but twice in one day encouraged Dean, and he gave Sam a not quite gentle slap on the ass. “Want me to fuck you twice? Someone's fucking horny for it today.”

Dean slicked up a couple fingers and pressed them against Sam's entrance. Sam tried to fuck himself back on them, but Dean held him in place. “Not so fast baby boy – gonna make you beg.” He slowly pressed one finger in, a combination of a groan and a hiss escaping from Sam's lips. “C'mon Dean, want your cock, not this. Please Dean I need you so fucking bad.” Dean moved the finger inside Sam to find his prostate, pressing down on it gently. Sam moaned. “That... please Dean, do it again. Need to come for you so bad.” Dean obliged him and crooked his finger a little more than before, feeling the swollen gland on his finger, pressing harder. He felt Sam's body go tense under him, the feeling of knowing Sam was feeling a great deal of pleasure due to his fingers making his own arousal skyrocket.

Dean pressed in another finger, and slowly fucked them in and out of Sam, holding the other hand on the small of Sam's back. In spite of the fact that Sam could very easily throw him off, he knew that he didn't want to. If Sam was in the mood to be used, Dean would give it to him willingly. “Dean... Dean...please... need you...please” Sam's voice sounded broken, choked with want. That was what Dean was waiting to hear. “How badly you want it Sammy?”

“So fucking bad. Need to come on your cock Dean, just your big fucking dick. Please”

“Getting warmer Sammy.”

“Please fuck me Dean, want to be your good little slut. Need you to fill me up with your come, need it in me so bad.” Sam looked back at him, a heady mixture of desire and pleading in his eyes. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, and he nearly came from just the look that Sam gave him.

Dean moved and planted a row of kisses down Sam's back, taking his fingers from Sam's hole as he did so. Sam positively sobbed at the lost of contact, but was soon contented as he felt the thick head of Dean's cock against him. “Fuck Dean, put it in me. Need you to fill up my slut hole.” Sam's dirty talk was making Dean's head swim, and he pushed into Sam with one quick thrust, Sam snapping his head back and groaning.

Dean decided to try something, and he placed a hand in Sam's hair, grabbing a fistful. “This okay Sammy?” Sam nodded, looking very happy.

Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hair, pulling back on his head, and he began to pump his hips in and out of Sam. “This what you want Sammy? Want me to fuck you so hard that you can't think straight? Want to be my good little slut?” Sam's reply was lost as Dean fucked into harder, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks.

“That's it baby boy, take it for me. No one else gets to do this to you Sammy, just me. Don't want to put my dick in anyone else. Fuck Sammy, so good, so tight. Best goddamn....” Whatever Dean said next was lost as Sam snapped backwards to press his body to Dean's. Dean adjusted quickly and put his arms around Sam's body, fucking up into him even harder.

Sam was getting closer. Dean's dirty talk and his hand pulling on his hair had him right on the edge of climax. “Want to come on your cock Dean, just want that. Come on Dean, fuck me harder, make me scream your name.” Dean pistoned his hips harder, fucking up into Sam. He pulled on Sam's hair, pulling Sam's head back onto his shoulder, and he turned him so that he could claim his lips. Sam moaned like a porn star between Dean nailing his prostate with every thrust and pulling his hair just past the level of comfortable.

Making Sam come was the only thing on Dean's mind right now, and he reached around to Sam's front, gave his painfully hard cock one, two, three, quick strokes, took his hand away, and Sam came apart, come shooting out of him, Dean's name pouring over and over again from his lips, and Dean came too, biting down on Sam's shoulder to stifle the cry that threatened to come out of him. It was like Sam's body sucked his orgasm out of him, and he pumped into him over and over again, filling the condom, his vision going white, and he collapsed against Sam's body, Sam more or less upright in his lap. He held Sam close so that he could pull out of him and fall down on the bed, Sam following him downward.

They lay still for several minutes, catching their breath, endorphins pumping through their veins. Sam eventually turned his head to look at Dean, who was just staring up at the ceiling, a blissed out look on his face. “Dean?”

Dean turned to look at Sam. “Uh-huh?”

“Sorry for uh, distracting you on the road earlier.”

Dean smiled. “No complaints here Sammy, really. I'm not sure what got into you today, but fucking hell it needs to happen more.”

Sam smiled. “So you like it when I call myself your little slut and talk dirty?”

Dean's heart rate went up at the phrase. “I do Sammy. That mouth is gonna be the end of me, I swear.”

Sam moved over to lay his head on Dean's chest. “I'm only your little slut though, you know that right?”

Dean ran a hand through Sam's soft hair. “Course I do Sammy.”

Sam sighed contentedly against Dean's skin. “I don't even think about anyone but you when I touch myself Dean. That's how much you've got me. And I love it too.”

“Sammy I stopped thinking about other people after the first time we did this. I'm yours.”

Sam looked up at Dean. “You know, if you give me an hour and a little lunch, I can probably do this again. What do you say?”

Dean was already getting up to clean himself. “Awesome.”

Sam got up and followed Dean to the bathroom, already craving Dean's touch again.


End file.
